


take a rest, corpse

by Anonymous



Series: if it eases your pain [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Late at Night, Medical Conditions, Medical Inaccuracies, Other, Platonic Relationships, References to Depression, late night drive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: besties late night driving in the rain
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: if it eases your pain [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110761
Comments: 6
Kudos: 205
Collections: Anonymous





	take a rest, corpse

**Author's Note:**

> these two... i love their friendship so much wtf. i'm sorry if i describe any medical condition inaccurately in this, i myself have both anxiety and depression, as well as adhd and an autoimmune disease, but i do not know how it feels to have what corpse has in real life and i'm sorry if this fic sounds like a know-it-all or something or it just makes you uncomfortable, i'm sorry if i describe anything wrong.. enjoy reading
> 
> thank you for coming by, have a great day ahead!

* * *

It is actually disgusting how so fucking cliché the day has been.

And how he just gives up, finally, at the end of it, painfully dizzy head ends up leaning against the window of the car –it’s cold and hard against his temple, somehow also some kind of a clutch to reality, as well as the drips of rain hitting gently outside, a nice rhythm they make in his ears, and as is Sykkuno’s playlist ringing through his ears. And it is such a good type of ringing that it does not bother the nerves in his brain, does not pound headache into his soul, does not feel like pulling each strand of his hair from his head.

It is just like Sykkuno himself –warm and serene and lulling him into a state of repose, he ranks high up there in Corpse’s nastily-long list of painkillers.

And he’s just so fucking grateful for that.

So no need for doubt as he grabs Sykkuno’s hand in his – _may borrow for a sec?_ –, place it atop his thigh, keeps it in his grip for longer than Sykkuno would let _other_ people do the same.

Sykkuno tips his head sideways, soft smile around his lips before turning back to the road.

It’s probably an hour to their journey now –to nowhere, if anyone’s wondering. Probably about three in the morning already –he caught a glance of the time when Sykkuno picked him up earlier–, the roads they go through are full of silence, every few meters they run over puddles from the pouring rain.

Don’t ask of his brain, since it is the exact opposite of situation, as if a traffic jam moved inside it, or a hundred different tabs open at the same time, all begging for attention.

It’s just one of those days, one of those nights, when the neurons are acting up and his mind’s a crazier mess than his curls, one of those nights when his muscles just decided to – _hey, does not it sound like so much fun to, like, uhh, fuck Corpse Husband up? Yes! Let’s go!_ –, and his eyes are straining more than any other day, pull the patience from under his skin with phantom pain lingering around.

Rae texted him and he did nothing but read them, Dave and Loey asked him if he needed company and he wants nothing but be alone. _And that is, really, a little dangerous_. Apparently Sykkuno knows this, _very_ aware of this, and before he could retreat back to his shell, ignoring the flood of messages from his fans and his friends and strangers camping in his social media, his trembling fingers had instinctively picked up the call. _Sykkuno’s call_.

He only said a weak _yes_ even before Sykkuno said anything.

Turned out, just half an hour later, he was met with the lean figure of Sykkuno himself at his door. Brown eyes glinted in the dark, soothing upturns of lips danced elegantly _at_ _him_ , soft puffs of breath mingled in the air with his ragged ones, and Corpse’s untangled wires loosened a bit when a warm hand pulled him into the car on his driveway.

Thunder rolls in the faraway sky, brings him back to the warmth that is Sykkuno’s car and Lily’s voice from the stereo, it’s barging his every sense as hard as falling into a bed of marshmallow, a nice thrum in the back of his head, Sykkuno’s humming absentmindedly, and he can’t help but start wondering of things he really should not.

Wonders how is it so easy for him to let Sykkuno in after mere couple of months. Wonders why is the collection of dust in his heart spilling so readily like the waters from river meeting the sea, streams flowing, estuary waiting, nothing to hold it back. Wonders how many had tried to bulldoze over the iron wall he had built high around him, and it needed not even more than two knocks from Sykkuno to shatter his armour, as if they’re just made of thin slab of glass.

 _How_?

Perhaps the same tormenting dimension they live in? The same alienated afflictions that some _normal_ people never seem to understand?

Perhaps.

It doesn’t matter.

Because Sykkuno’s beside him and it’s enough. He’s beside him and the hand still safely secured in his is an anchor to life, he supposes, without even trying to be a dramatic bitch.

A car passes by them as Lily’s voice fades out, Sykkuno rubs a thumb over his sickly skin in a gentle manner, coupled with the pleasant humming, it makes something –something that he’s afraid to name, something that he has longed to meet again for quite some time now– creeps in from the deepest, darkest part of his mind. It is not unwelcomed.

Sykkuno slows down when they are at a junction, yellow light winking blearily in front of them, but Corpse pays no attention to it because Sykkuno says something with that voice of his.

A mantra he doesn’t know he needed, a very potent one because Corpse just nods tiredly at him, follows his words without a second thought clouding his every sense.

It is to a salubrious, reassuring squeeze of hand that Corpse falls asleep quite easily for the first time in eons.

* * *

_”Take a rest, Corpse.”_


End file.
